criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor in the House
Doctor in the House is the thirty-third case of World Edition, as well as the fifth and the final case to take place in Africa. Plot The GLA came to Abuja to find The Doctor once and for all. Sumiko led the team to an abandoned building which was a site for black activities, where Vasin and the player found Kneudo Badro, a doctor they met in Kenya, surgically operated on and with all of his visceral organs removed. The team had to file the team historian Haider Ali as a suspect after they found his badge in the building. Because Haider was a suspect, the team called on literature and history expert Nasir Tariq to take care of historical analysis. Later, Harry told the duo about finding a structure in the building, which happened to be the Doctor's hideout. There, the team arrested Valentine Seymour for being present there. Some time later, Adashe was found to be missing. The Doctor messaged Sumiko from the abandoned building that they had Adashe. The team found Adashe's lab coat, but found that it was actually Haider that assaulted Adashe, believing him to be the Doctor due to the presence of surgical tools in his hands. Soon, the team found enough evidence to arrest biology professor at Morrocan Universite Hassan II, Khaled Zuberi, for the murder of Kneudo Badro, and being the notorious "Doctor" that the team was hunting throughout Africa. Khaled admitted to being the Doctor and the murder, saying that Kneudo had found out his identity so he had to silence him. Khaled told the team that his black market operations financed a major part of KALA. However, Khaled had Adashe as hostage, and he threatened to fire him if the team tried to arrest him. To save Adashe's life, the team let go of Khaled, who shot Adashe in the leg to prevent the team from chasing him. The team investigated the hideout and found some of Khaled's money and confiscated it. The dou also found a map on which different locations were marked. Haider said that they were likely the locations Khaled had santuaries in, but it was hard to tell where Khaled might be heading towards. Haider also wanted to express gratitude to the player for clearing his name and to Nasir for filling in for him. Nasir wanted to investigate the abandoned building to find out where Khaled was heading to. Through a surveillance camera, they saw Khaled going out, with an air ticket in his hand which (per Sumiko's analysis) was for Bamako, Mali. The team also checked up on Adashe, where Jaha Tamu told the team that he was doing fine, but Jaha needed a certain medicine which she said Kneudo had with him. After giving the medicine to Jaha and having Adashe recovered, Chief Shoko decicded that the GLA would be heading to Mali to chase Khaled Zuberi. Stats Victim *'Kneudo Badro' (All of his visceral organs were removed) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Khaled Zuberi' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats yam *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect knows about Ekpe Profile *The suspect eats yam Appearance * The suspect wears beige clothes Profile *The suspect eats yam *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect knows about Ekpe Appearance * The suspect wears beige clothes Profile *The suspect eats yam *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect knows about Ekpe Appearance * The suspect wears beige clothes Profile *The suspect knows anatomy Killer's Profile * The killer eats yam. * The killer knows anatomy. * The killer knows about Ekpe. * The killer wears beige cloths. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Abandoned Building (Clues: Victim's Body, Trashcan, Victim's glasses) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) * Examine Victim's glasses (Result: Orange Starch) * Analyze Orange Starch (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats yam) * Examine Trashcan (Result: GLA Badge; New Suspect: Haider Ali) * Talk to Haider about his presence in the abandoned building. (Prerequisite: GLA Badge found) * Investigate Hotel Room (Clues; Drawer, Faded Paper) * Examine Drawer (Result: Keys) * Examine Keys (Result: Room Keys; New Suspect: Eniton Burqe) * Talk to Eniton about the victim. (Prerequisite: Room Keys identified) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Khaled Zuberi) * Ask Khaled about the victim's invitation to come to Nigeria. (Prerequisite: Letter revealed) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Doctor's Room (Clues: Cigarette Butt, Organ Fridge) * Examine Cigarette Butt (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva (Result: Valentine's Saliva; New Suspect: Valentine Seymour) * Talk to Valentine Seymour about his presence in the Doctor's hideout. (Prerequisite: Valentine's Saliva identified under microscope) * Examine Organ Fridge (Result: Strange Symbols) * Analyze Strange Symbols (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows about Ekpe) * Investigate Bed (Clues: Vial, Torn Paper, Burnt Papers) * Examine Vial (Result: Jaha's name; New Suspect: Jaha Tamu) * Talk to Jaha Tamu about her presence with the victim. (Prerequisite: Jaha's name unraveled) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Eviction Notice) * Talk to Eniton about the eviction notice to the victim. (Prerequisite: Eviction Notice restored) * Examine Burnt Papers (Result: Research) * Analyze Research (12:00:00) * Talk to Khaled Zuberi about the victim discarding his research. (Prerequisite: Research analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Room Entrance (Clues: Faded Photo, Plate, Lab Coat) * Examine Faded Photo (Result: Jaha's Dad) * Ask Jaha what she meant by avenging her dad. (Prerequisite: Jaha's Dad unraveled) * Examine Plate (Result: Crumbles) * Examine Crumbles (Result: Dumplings) * Ask Seymour about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Dumplings identified under microscope) * Examine Lab Coat (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (09:00:00) * Grill Haider about assaulting Adashe. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) * Investigate Surgical Desk (Result: Surgical Tools, Surgical Gloves) * Examine Surgical Tools (Result: Scalpel) * Analyze Scalpel (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beige clothes) * Examine Surgical Gloves (Result: Plain Substance) * Analyze Plain Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Flesh and Blood (5/5). (No stars) Flesh and Blood (5/5) * Investigate Doctor's Hideout (Clues: Locked Safe, Map) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Money) * Analyze Money (03:00:00) * Examine Map (Result: Marked Locations) * Ask Haider about the marked Locations. (Prerequisite: Marked Locations unraveled) * Thank Nasir for substituting for Haider. (Prerequisite: Haider interrogated) * Investigate Abandoned Building (Clue: Surveillance Camera) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Air Ticket) * Analyze Air Ticket (09:00:00) * Check up on Adashe Chikwava (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate Hotel Room (Result: Box) * Examine Box (Result: Medicine) * Give the Medicine to Jaha. (Prerequisite: Medicine found) * Move on to a new crime (in Sahara Region)! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Africa (Alex)